Steal Thy Heart
by mousemaker2
Summary: Jamie's first crush, his first mistress, and his one and only wife.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stealing Thy Heart**_

I was watching my father and Lady Finn argue over what to name their second child. Hugo was starting to turn bright red in the face from yelling so much and Finnula eyes were flashing dangerously. I didn't see what the big deal what about the child's name should be.

"I am not naming my child George! It is too closely related to your father's name!" Finn snapped angrily. Hugo huffed and yelled something else back at her.

I watched curiously for a while before leaving the corner that I was standing in to go find my half brother, Marcus. He was very easy to find, all I had to do was follow Mistress Laver's cooing. Marcus was seated in her lap while getting feed his dinner. His face was smeared with food.

"Hullo, I was wondering if you could pack me a bundle of food. I have some errands to do run in the village for Lord Hugo and I will be gone all day," I said, trying to sound as proper as I could. My tutor says speech can be such a powerful weapon against someone.

"Of course, dear Jamie. Just let me clean little Marcus up first. I swear this child will be a handful just like his mother," Mistress Laver exclaimed. After my brother was cleaned he was set down on the kitchen floor and started to wobble around me.

I smiled fondly at him and Marcus giggled back. He was nearing his second birthday and already everyone in the village was talking about him becoming the next earl of the estate. I was glad he'd be getting the responsibility instead of me.

Marcus had Lord Hugo's blond hair but sometimes if you looked at it in a certain light his hair was streaked with red. He had Lady Finn's stormy gray eyes that showed his emotions clearly.

Mistress Laver handed me my bundle before scooping up Marcus and carrying him up to his room for his morning nap. I went out through the kitchen and headed towards the gates and the few miles to the village.

I lifted my face to the fresh breeze that swept over the land, letting us know that spring time was just a few weeks away. The air was clean and had an earthy smell to it that I greatly enjoyed. Time seemed to slip away and suddenly I was standing in the middle of the village, people bustling around me.

I headed to the millhouse first to let Robert Crais know that Lady Finnula and Lord Hugo needed flour so Mistress Laver could begin to start making breads for a festival that would be happening in two days time. Robert and Rosamund greeted me and made me eat breakfast with them before allowing me to leave to the rest of my errands.

I visited the blacksmith to order two dozen horseshoes for the stallions that Lord Hugo had bought just the other day then headed to the butcher to buy some meat for our household since Finnula wasn't allowed to hunt while pregnant. The butcher sent his assistant to deliver the meat for me. I made a few more stops before resting under an old oak tree to eat my lunch that Mistress Laver had packed for me.

I was halfway through my piece of cheese when I heard a twig snap behind me. I peeked around the tree silently to see who had bothered my peaceful meal. A girl, younger than me by a few years, was trying to pick berries from a bush but kept getting pricked by thorns. She'd yelp every time and suck on her finger before trying again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stepping out from my hiding stop. The girl jumped, dropping the few berries that she had managed to get from the biting bush. I waited for her to answer me.

"I am picking my lunch of course. What are you doing hiding?" the girl exclaimed curiously, eyeing me carefully. She started to pick up her berries from the ground, her long black hair falling around her face.

"I was eating my lunch before continuing my errands," I explained to her. The girl's head snapped up. I noticed the hungry look she had in bright blue eyes and how gaunt her face really was when it wasn't hidden by her hair. I felt pity for her.

"Do you want some?" I asked. She nodded eagerly and followed me under to the tree. We ate the bread, cheese and the few berries in just a few minutes but I could tell this was the most the girl had had in weeks.

"What is your name?" the girl asked, licking her fingers clean of crumbles.

"Jamie, son of Lord Hugo," I answered simply, picking up my bundle and standing up. She looked up at me in awe and immediately tried to control her wild, black nest of hair.

"I did not know, sir, that you were the son of the great earl!" she squeaked out, her pale skin turning pink in the cheeks. I scrunched up my nose. I have never had someone call me sir before and I felt like the title did not fit me because of my age. I was only a few years older than her.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring her mutterings and squeaking. She turned even red and let her hair fall in front of her flaming face.

"I am Evolet. My father works at the mill and my mother works as a seamstress," she answered automatically, keeping her eyes on the ground where a few blades of green grass were poking up from the ground.

After all our proper introductions were made I headed back into the village to go to Sheriff de Brissac home to ask him to come to dinner tonight. Lord Hugo and he had become great friends since my father's return from the Holy Land.

Evolet trailed after me, mumbling things to herself while glancing over at me every once in a while. She was very tall for a nine year old, almost taller than I, who was twelve years old.

Mellana, the sheriff's young wife, spotted me through the window coming towards her home. She waved at me before rushing off to find her husband, Sheriff de Brissac. He met me out front, accepted Hugo's offer for dinner.

"Who is your young friend, Jamie?" the sheriff asked, finally spotting Evolet standing behind me, who was trying to comb her hair with her fingers. I glanced back at her.

"Her name is Evolet but she's not my friend," I replied. Evolet suddenly got quiet behind me. Her face was back to its pale shade and she was glaring at me. She didn't wait another moment and stalked back the way we had come before disappearing.

"Who was that adorable little girl you were with Jamie?" Mellana asked, coming out of the house. I shrugged.

The day of the festival I saw Evolet again and she was with her parents as they drank beer and ate some of Mistress Laver's bread. She had a red welt on the side of her face and her chin was a dark blue color from a bash. Evolet's arms were an angry red color like she had just taken a beaten, which she probably did.

No one around spared her a second glance but I could not make myself look away from her. It reminded me of when my father's cousin, Reginald Laroche, and his daughter, Isabella, had beaten me when I had gotten in their way. It made me angry just looking at her swollen face.

Evolet's blue eyes flickered over to mine before she looked away again. She stared down at the ground until her father ordered her to get him more beer.

I saw Evolet again and again over the years. Sometimes she was bruised and bloody and other times she was gaunt and sick looking. I couldn't stand to look at her for long periods of time. She never bothered to look at me either.

When I was fifteen was the first time I saw her, I mean really saw her in her altogether. I had finished some errands for Lady Finnula and was heading back to the manor when I caught a snippet of a group of men's conversation about sneaking down to the creek of watch a few girls wash. I was appalled and decided to follow them so I could catch them before they looked at some poor innocent girl's body.

I took a different route to the creek and got there before the men. I waited in the protection of the trees, keeping my eyes peeled for the rogues.

Movement to my left caught my attention. I turned to the source of the movement and saw Evolet wading in the water, hugging herself against the cold before she plunged herself under the water. My eyes stayed locked at where she disappeared and I waited for her to reappear.

She broke through the water gracefully when she came back up. This time she didn't cover herself and my eyes flickered down to look at her good sized breasts before I blushed and stumbled away from creek.

I was as bad as those men! Ugh, her body wouldn't leave my mind and I saw her full breasts every time I blinked. I shuddered and suddenly my leather braies felt too tight around me. I groaned in frustration but continued on home, trying to ignore my problem.

Once I was back inside the manor I made my way to the kitchen was so I could talk to Mistress Laver, who always listened to me when I wished to talk about anything that was on my mind.

Mistress Laver was not pleased with me in the least when I told her about my visit to the creek and swatted me with her wooden spoon a few times before actually listening to my problems.

She laughed. "My, my, my, you are just like your father, I swear it!" she hooted. I glared but waited for her to regain her composure.

"'Tis not funny! I feel horrid about it!" I exclaimed finally after she had quit laughing at me.

"I am not the right person to ask about such things. Ask our Lordship Hugo, he will know," she said, a smile still on her face.

I did ask my father but he just guffawed and told me not to worry about it. Lady Finn just pursed her lips but didn't say anything on the matter. I didn't even bother to ask Marcus, he was too little to understand.

What did all of this mean?!

**Author's Note: I couldn't help but write this. I've read the book a few times and I kept wondering about our little Jamie so this is what I came up with. Not very good but whatever! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stealing Thy Heart**_

I wandered the manor restlessly, waiting for news on Lady Finnula. She had gone into labor early this morning when she was trying to dress herself without the help of a maid. The stubborn woman had refused help from the maids and had wanted to do everything her way.

"Get back in there you little wench and stop her screams!" I heard my father bellow from upstairs, all the way from his bedchamber. I swallowed nervously and headed in that direction. Lord Hugo might need me to get something for the Fair Finn.

"Jamie, we need warm water and more towels!" Mistress Laver shrieked as she hurried past me with her arms full of buckets that were empty.

One blood curdling scream from My Lord and Lady's bedchamber sent me scampering after the cook.

Hours later Lord Hugo was finally allowed into his chambers to see his wife after the maids had cleaned the room and our Lady up as best as they could in short notice. I snuck a peek into the room, curious about my new half sibling.

The Fair Finn was propped up back against goose feathered pillows and she had two wolf pelts laid across her as she held her new babe to her breast. I quickly looked away from the beautiful but worn out woman to look at my father.

He was sitting at the foot of the bed, patting Finnula's ankle while he was staring dazedly out the window. His long blond hair was unkempt looking and Lord Hugo's kept changing colors from gold to brown then green. It was eerie.

It still amazed me that everyone in the village and a few surrounding towns all commented on how much I looked like my father, with his blond hair, hazel eyes and towering height. I did have his hair and eyes but I had yet to grown past my father's shoulders and I was still skinny even though I was of fifteen years.

"Jamie, what are thee doing? Sneaking a look at your new sister?" Lady Finnula voiced, making me jump in surprise. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"Sister? Truly, a little lady was born?" I questioned, gazing curiously at the baby with new interest.

"Aye, a little lady," his Lordship murmured, grinning lopsidedly at me.

"She will be named after my mother, Helen," Finnula exclaimed proudly. Lord Hugo looked at her in surprise.

"Your mother? I don't remember agreeing to such a name," Hugo growled.

I edged out of the room, not wanting to listen to them squabble over names again. I went to look for Marcus, to see how he was fairing since he wasn't at the center of attention for once. I found him in his nursery with his elder wet nurse.

"Ah, Jamie, what brings you to this part of the house? I would have thought that you would be seeking a glance of your new sibling," the nurse said, smiling at him kindly before continuing to clean up Marcus's many toys from the floor.

I did not stay long with my brother since I still had duties that I needed to see to now that the baby was born. I hurried out to the stables, picked my favorite horse, Gunner, a light brown steed with black spots on its back legs. I had picked him out for that very reason just a year ago.

I took my time and headed towards the millhouse first to let Robert and his wife know that the babe was born and then I was to ride over to the sheriff, and so on until all of Finnula's sisters knew about their new niece. It was rather a boring job for me to do, listening to the women squeal and make promises to visit the manor soon.

The sun was just starting to lower in the sky and the heat was finally letting up from the back of my neck when I saw Fat Maude, the prostitute from the village, walking in the streets and was more surprised when I saw Evolet trailing behind her like a lost dog.

"Ah, Sir Jamie, Lord Hugo's dashing son! What brings thee into the village at this hour? A lady's company maybe?" Fat Maude called out to me, leering openly at me. I stilled my horse, curious as to why Evolet was with the prostitute.

"Nay, my father's child has been birthed. Letting Lady Finnula's sisters know of the news has been an all day journey," I replied, eyeing Evolet still.

Her hair had gotten longer but looked uncombed like always. Evolet's clothes were too short for her, giving me a clear view of her ankles and more of her arms were showing than what was comfortable in the chilly evenings. She was becoming a woman though and I was a sure witness of it from that day at the creek months ago.

"Oh, do you like my girl here? She's going to be staying with me now, going to take over my business in a few years. Perhaps you'll stop by my hut then?" Maude exclaimed proudly, patting the girl's head.

My face flushed and I frowned at the pair of them. "You assume too much," I grumbled before nudging my horse back into a trot. I rode back towards the manor, thinking about all the guests we would be having soon.

It seemed like the manor was overflowing with guests over the next few days from Finnula's sisters and brother-in-laws to my father's many serfs. I stayed back in the shadows, watching the visitors warily, making sure no one was going to harm my new sister.

"Father, do you believe Sheriff de Brissac would allow me to join his men?" I asked cautiously, eyeing my father for his reaction. He looked up at me from the books that he was going over, raising a golden eyebrow at me.

"John? You wish to work for him? Aye, I suppose he would be willing to take you on. You will have to speak to the man yourself though," Lord Hugo muttered thoughtfully, eyeing me from my seat across the table from his massive form.

I nodded and left my father to his work. I headed to the stables, readying Gunner for a trip to see the Sheriff. The sun was quickly rising in the clear blue sky and it was steadily getting hotter. I ignored the sweat dripping down my neck as I nudged Gunner along the dirt trail that lead to de Brissac's house.

Mellana was washing clothing by the doorway while her son, Daniel, played a few feet away with an old tomcat. Her trim waist wasn't as trim now that she was pregnant again with the Sheriff's babe but she was still a beauty to look at though.

"Jamie, what brings you to our home? If you are looking for John then he went into the village to arrest Fat Maude again. Would you like a cup of ale before you leave?" Mellane said once she spotted me atop my horse.

I shook my head no, called out my fair well before turning Gunner onto the path that lead to the village. It wasn't long before I could hear the many loud voices coming from near Maude's hut. I sighed and dismounted Gunner before following the noise while my horse trailed behind.

"Maude, you should know by now that I'd arrest you," John de Brissac said loudly, a few laughs quickly following his remark.

A few people were watching their Sheriff rebuke the prostitute once again. I spotted Evolet watching warily from the doorway of the hut. She was wearing one of Fat Maude's old dresses and a piece of rope was tied around her waist to keep it up. The only difference was that her long black hair had been combed out and tied back in a loose braid like Finnula's.

"Well, you shan't this time. I've got my girl to look after now," Maude said proudly, waving her hands grandly towards the blushing Evolet.

I glared at the older lady in disgust. It was like she was trying to sell items to eager customers. I realized with a jolt what she was trying to sell, Evolet. Some of the men in the village were present and this was a preview for them of what they could have soon. I shivered with disgust again and a strong emotion washed over me, stilling me in surprise.

"A girl?" the Sheriff murmured, looking at Evolet with curious eyes now. "Was it your parents, girl that left the village just last week for London?" he asked, ignoring Maude's jabbering.

Evolet's face turned brighter in embarrassment and perhaps anger as well. She pushed her stray hair out of her eyes before answering the Sheriff. "Aye, sir, they left me here," she muttered, glaring at the ground.

John suddenly bellowed and turned to the prostitute. "You great whore, taking advantage of a child who don't have anyone else! Samson, take her to the jailhouse!" he yelled. One of his men stepped forward and led the shocked lady off.

John went up to Evolet and grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him like she was a rag doll until he got to his own horse and lifted her up onto it. She sat uncertainly on top of the beast until the Sheriff swung up behind her and took the reins.

I hurried and clambered back onto Gunner and rushed after the man before they got to far away. "Sheriff, please wait!" I called after him. He turned around in his saddle curiously. John grinned when he saw it was me following after him.

"Jamie, laddie, what are you doing? Does Lord Hugo need me at the manor?" he asked, slowing his horse so I could catch up with his stead.

"No, sir, I have been searching for you myself. I wish to join your men," I exclaimed, ignoring Evolet as she examined the horse curiously from her seat. She didn't bother to acknowledge me either.

"We will talk more of this later, boy. Let me take care of this little one first," Sheriff de Brissac said, nudging Evolet's bare foot with his boot. She glanced back at the Sheriff before eyeing me cautiously before running her fingers through the horse's mane.

Mellana had already strung up the clothing to dry and was sewing up a hole in Daniel's trousers while the boy himself ran around the front yard after one of John's hounds, laughing happily the whole time. Both of them stopped what they were doing to look at Evolet scramble down from the horse.

"Mellana, I've found you a worker to help you with this summer's batch! This girl will be helping you watch Daniel and help you brew your ale!" de Brissac explained, patting Evolet's head.

Mellana got up excitedly and embraced Evolet before pulling her into the house, talking about this summer's brew while Evolet looked around confused, looking like she wasn't sure how she had gotten here.

John laughed merrily, turning to me. I slid off of Gunner's back and tied him up next to the Sheriff's. I must have had a confused expression as well because he started jabbering away.

"Mellana's been talking about hiring help with this summer's brew. With Daniel running around and her pregnant she wouldn't be able to handle it all herself so I killed two birds with one stone. I couldn't let Evolet turn into the next Fat Maude and the girl needs a place to stay so she'll be here for a while," he laughed again, his belly trembling with him.

"Ah, I see." I stared at the house still, unsure how to bring work into the conversation.

"What was it you were saying about joining my men?" the Sheriff asked, glancing over at me now. I grinned.

I rode to the Sheriff's house with a deer slung across Gunner's back. Finnula, Hugo, and I had went hunting early in the morning for the serfs so Lady Finn suggested that I take some meat to her sister before the heat made it smell.

Evolet was standing in the yard in one of Mellana's dresses that she couldn't fit into any more and had her hair done up in ribbons (by Mellana, no doubt). She was playing with Daniel and the tomcat while Mellana was standing with John near his horse, whispering something into his ear while squeezing his hand lovingly.

I shuddered. Love. Seemed troublesome from what I have witnessed in the village but John and Mellana and even father and Lady Finnula at times make it seem so…..mushy. I shuddered once more before halting Gunner and un-strapping the deer from its place and lowering it to the ground.

"Here's some dinner for you, Sheriff!" I called, getting the couples attention. Mellana pushed a few of her blond curls out of her eyes, smiling at me before walking over to Daniel.

I helped de Brissac cut and clean the deer and I even helped get some of the meat inside of Mellana before I decided that I needed to head back to the manor. As I was leaving their house I turned around once more to say my goodbyes but my words were cut short.

Evolet was bent down, giving me a wonderful view of her cleavage that was about to pop out of Mellana's dress as she pet the hound's belly with a small smile on her face. She glanced up, catching my hazel eyes with her bright blue ones before returning her eyes to the dog. My face flushed but that didn't stop me from taking another glance before heading to the manor.

**Author's Note: *sigh* I know it has been a while since I updated this but this wasn't at the front of my mind until recently. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out.**

**Thanks for reviewing by the way. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Steal Thy Heart**_

Working with the sheriff over the last few months had made my muscles hard and larger, something that I was quite pleased with since I could now shot my arrows farther and I could easily carry a medium sized hog over my shoulder until I could get to the butcher's shop. I had also grown taller and I could look my father straight in the eye now we were so similar in height.

"Jamie, the men are heading into the village tomorrow to do some repairs on the church since that storm last week took off most of the roofing. I want you to watch them rogues and make sure they get the work done. Aye?" de Brissac said to me, clapping me on my broad shoulder. His face was tinted red from the drink he had consumed with my father as they talked business.

"Aye, I'll watch them," I laughed, trying to nudge him across the threshold so I could finally find my bed tonight. My eyes were aching for some sleep and my body was tired from working in the village all day.

After the sheriff left, I stumbled up the stairs and into my solar, sleepily taking off my chausses and lawn shirt before falling onto my linen sheets and burrowed myself into the covers and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Gunner trotted along the road while I listened to the birds chirp back and forth with each other. The trees were a healthy green but every few branches there was an orange leaf or two. Day by day you could tell that the nights were getting colder and the days shorter. It meant my sixteenth year was coming up quickly.

The Dorchester Fair was in a week's time and Mellana was a flutter right now, worrying her pretty head that she wouldn't make enough beer by the time it came to cart it all over to the other village. That was why John wasn't going to be working with us today since his wife was making him stay and help her with brewing.

The work on the church roof was already under way by the time I arrived. Three men were up on the roof with hammers, two on ladders trying to patch up holes, and four other men on the ground with the supplies and Father Edward was watching all this with a pleased expression on his wrinkled face.

We spend hours working and the sun was showing us no mercy. Sweat was trailing down my neck and my shirt was sticking to me uncomfortably. I was close to just leaving the men and going to the creek for a cooling bath to clear my head from the heat.

"'Ere comes 'ittle Evolet. She sure is 'urrying over 'ere," one of the men from the roof shouted down to me. I looked around the side of the church curiously and indeed, she was scurrying down the dirt road towards us.

Every man stopped working at once and watched as she past us. Evolet's face was flushed and she had picked up her skirts as she jogged. My eyes were drawn to her bouncing breasts since Mellana's hand-me-down dress wasn't big enough for her in that area. Every few steps I'd see a flash of ankle or calf. Evolet was gone as quickly as she'd come though, leaving all of us in a heated daze.

"Growing up to be a fine woman, that one is," one of the men said. After we got our heads cleared we started back to work. I was up on the roof when she came by again and I was one of the first ones to spot her coming.

"Oy, Evolet! Oughtn't you be with Mellana this morn!" I called down to her. She looked up, startled, afore she saw who was bellowing down at her.

"Nay, Sir Jamie! I am running errands for my lady!" Evolet called back up to me. Indeed she did have a basket full of wears that was resting against her hip. "Are ye not busy with work from the sheriff, Jamie, or will you stand there chatting with me all morn?" she laughed. I grinned and waved her goodbye before getting back to my hammer and nails.

"Are you sweet on that little wench?" Samson asked once we were hammering a shingle down together.

"Nay. She is Madam Mellana's helper is all," I replied, continuing my work. After our work was done at the church we went our separate ways, some to their homes where their wives were waiting for them and others went down the pond to rid themselves of the evenings sweat. I saddled Gunner and nudged him along the path back towards the manor.

The air was starting to cool by the time I had settled into my bath water in my solar. I groaned as my muscles relaxed in the heated water and I washed myself hurriedly so I could go down to the kitchen to see to my dinner. I wasn't really fond of baths, but father didn't like me caked in dirt while I was eating across from him.

I found Marcus in the dining hall already seated and awaiting his meal. His lips were set in a pout and his eyes looked teary like he was about to throw a tantrum. A wet nurse was in the kitchen with Mistress Laver while they both cooed over little Helen. I scrunched up my nose in confusion as I watched them fond over the babe. Little Helen was cute but she couldn't hold my attention for long.

I stole some bread while Mistress Laver wasn't looking and tucked it into my tunic before going back into the dining hall to Marcus. He shrieked in delight when I gave him the bread, happy to have some kind of food in his stomach since our cook was distracted.

"Jamy, do yoo wat to pway?" my little brother asked, tugging on my sleeve. I grinned and we spent our wait shooting his little toy bow at the servants as they passed by.

We left for the Dorchester Fair just afore the sun came over the land. Lord Hugo, de Brissac, and I loaded the barrels of brew into the wagon. Marcus was going to travel with Lady Finn later on the back of Violet while Helen stayed behind to be watched by her nurse. Mellana, Daniel, and Evolet would be traveling with Robert since our wagon could not hold anymore passengers.

Dorchester 'twas crowded with people already by the time we made it and within the hour a steady line was going to our wagon as everyone wanted a taste of Mel's beer. John chatted happily with the customers as they complimented his wife's talent. The three of us even drank of few cups of the beer before Finnula and Marcus arrived. She rolled her eyes at her husband's flushed face and the sloppy kiss that he gave her.

By the time Robert approached with his cart we had all drank heartily from a barrel and was having trouble standing straight. Robert quickly drank his ale like he was trying to catch up to us.

"Now boy, get gone and enjoy the fair! There is more to do than drinking!"John exclaimed, pushing me in the direction of the laughter of the crowds. I stumbled and clumsily regained my footing afore I fell in the mud. "Evolet, go with him and keep him standing!" he added, laughing merrily.

Evolet trailed after me while I made my way to the other stands that people had set up earlier today. Some were selling food and cloth while others were entertaining the crowds with music and tricks. Further down I could see an archery contest that Finn would win later in the evening.

"Jamie, do you want to share a loaf of bread?" Evolet asked, pausing as we passed a wagon selling food. I nodded and handed her money to pay for our meal. She broke off pieces and handed them to me, not trusting me to hold our food since I might have been drunk. I started to feel better after I got some food into my stomach and could actually see details.

Evolet was wearing a dress that fit her for once and was wearing ribbons in her braided hair. She looked healthy, no bruises on her face, and no swollen eyes. Her blue eyes were shining though as she watched the jugglers toss colored balls into the air and a rare smile graced her plump lips. Mellana must be taking good care of her since aught seemed wrong with the girl beside me like she was just a year ago.

"Cease your staring, Sir Jamie," Evolet murmured, a blush shading her cheeks as she glanced over at me.

"I was not staring apurpose. Ye just look lovely today, Evolet," I grinned afore throwing an arm around her slim shoulders, leading her clumsily past a crowd of drunken sods. She smiled timidly and handed me more bread. I left my arm around her.

My father started a small fire for us so Mellana could cook the rabbits Finnula hunted for us. We all sat around, each of us with a cup of ale in hand now (excluding Marcus and Daniel, who were napping) while we passed the meat around, eating it right off the roasting stick. I shared mine with Evolet. She stayed tucked into my side the whole afternoon, refilling my cup if it ran low and making sure I ate some food along with my drink.

I caught many looks our way as Evolet tried to take care of me in my drunken mess. Lord Hugo, the sheriff, and Robert would look at me, roll their eyes and chuckle like a good joke was just told. I wasn't sure why something was funny about me but I wanted the chuckles to cease.

It was starting to get dark when we loaded the barrels back into the wagon and started to say our goodbyes. I didn't let go of Evolet as I watched Lady Finn show her prize for the archery contest and Marcus and Daniel fighting. She leaned against my chest, her hands rested on my forearms.

"Evolet, we should be heading back home," Mellana called, struggling to hold onto Daniel as he cried. Evolet detangled herself from me and started to follow after her mistress.

"Wait!" I laughed, pulling her back by the arm. I didn't wait for her to argue so I hurriedly cupped her cheek and placed a wet kiss on her parted lips. Evolet pulled back, her face and neck flushed red. She giggled nervously, placed a quick kiss on my cheek afore scampering after Mellana.

I grinned crookedly and jumped into the wagon where father and John were waiting for me.

Lord Hugo laughed and told me to sleep my drink off. I lay in the back of the wagon and quickly fell asleep on the ride back home.

I awoke the next morn with a pounding in my temple and cotton taste in my mouth. I grumpily pulled on my chausses and jerkin then went downstairs for breakfast. Mistress Laver brought out eggs, milk and a biscuit for me. I ate halfheartedly afore going out to the stables to ready Gunner.

My memory of the day before was slightly hazy, but I surely remembered flirting daringly with Evolet. Just thinking about it made my head throb even more. The drink must have been flowing strongly through me if what I remember is true. I still wished to stick with my childhood rule even now: women are trouble so don't bother them. I plan to stay with my philosophy until the day I go insane.

I didn't bother going down the trail to the sheriff's house. I couldn't deal with his loud, booming voice this early in the morning especially with the mocking I would receive for my actions yesterday.

Gunner easily followed my directions and headed towards the bathing pond. Nice, cold water would clear me up quicker than anything while I was in my state. I dismounted my steed, glanced around to see if I had any unwanted company, afore stripping out of my chausses and jerkin. I launched myself into the water, giving out a loud, boyish hoot in delight.

I washed hurriedly and repeatedly dunked my head to clear it afore climbing back out. I was reaching for my clothes when Gunner suddenly startled, trampling the earth beneath him mercilessly. I grabbed his reined and whispered in his ear, trying to calm him. While I was comforting my horse, my eyes wandered past Gunner's head and caught sight of a blushing Evolet shielding her eyes, yards away from where I was standing.

I shouted in surprise and stumbled back from the intruding female. My foot slipped on a wet rock and splash! I was back in the pond, sputtering in outrage, and wiping water from my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled, my voice sounding higher than it normally did. I silently cleared my throat, wanting it to go back to its deep baritone tone.

Evolet slowly removed her hands and looked at me, her face still a tomato red. I was waist high in the water, but I still felt the need to cover myself from her curious eyes. Damn that girl! Why was she even here?

"The sheriff sent me out of the house so he could spend the morn with his wife without extra ears about. I came here to wash," she explained quietly, her eyes still roving over what was exposed of my body. My cheeked flushed with embarrassment and somewhat pleasure from her gaze. "I will come back later," she murmured afore turning back towards the woods and silently drifting off, but not afore giving me one last glance.

Once I was sure she was gone, I clambered out of the pond and dressed swiftly afore mounting Gunner. I spurred him along, taking the long way from the pond so I oughtn't to have to run into Evolet again. Ugh, my face burned at the thought of being caught naked at the pond by her!

I returned to the manor, unsaddled Gunner, and washed him down carefully while checking his legs for damage. Satisfied that my mount was content in his stable I lumbered inside the cool manor, on the hunt for a meal.

Heavy breathing came from down the hallway causing me to curiously follow the sounds. I turned the corner and found my father with Lady Finn wrapped intimately around him, their lips locked with gusto. My face twisted into a look of disgust and hurried away from the couple. I shuddered in revulsion and went back in the direction of the kitchen.

Marcus and Helen were being feed by a wet nurse and I happily ate their scrapes for them afore hunting up some cheese and milk for myself. I suggested to the nurse that I would take my brother back to his playroom for her so she could clean Helen up. She gladly thanked me afore turning her complete attention to the babe.

I grinned and lifted Marcus high up onto my shoulders and let him sit there. He chattered on about the things he saw, pointing excitedly at them, and tugging on my hair pitilessly when I didn't look fast enough. I gladly put Marcus in his playroom, rubbing my tender head as I trouped off in search my bow and arrows. I needed something manly and time consuming to distract myself from today's…..mishaps.

**Author's Note: Took me forever to update but I'm not really in any hurry for it. Sorry for the wait though, for those who has been waiting on an update. This wasn't my longest chapter, but I didn't want to go any farther than this for certain reasons ~_***

**Let me know what you thought and IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS! **


End file.
